Possible by a Magnitude of Ten
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: After meeting Drakken and Shego, Ben and Gwen find out they aren't the only heroes on the planet, and interesting hijinks insue.
1. The Meeting

**Author's Note: This story is the fruit of a promt suggested by car54. Enjoy.**

(I don't own Kim Possible or Ben 10.)

Chapter One: The Meeting

Ben was in depressed spirits as he sat on a cliff ledge overlooking the Navaho village. _What happened?_ Ben thought sadly as he wiped a stray tear away. _Why are you crying?_ The boy asked himself. He was a man-child. Tears were forbidden in an unspoken code of cultural norms. Ben closed his eyes and allowed his feelings to be expressed. After all, no one was watching. That assumption was quickly proven wrong when Ben heard light footsteps behind him. "Here to gloat?" Ben growled without looking back at Gwen. The girl simply said nothing until she put a hand on his shoulder and started to softly sing "Don't You (Forget about Me)" by Simple Minds. Ben blinked in shock at Gwen's soothing singing voice. "What's on your mind, Doofus?" Ben looked at Gwen. "Why did Kai have to do that to me?" He asked her. Gwen smiled sadly. "There are many types of girls out there. Unfortunately, you just met a Mean Girl, not a full blown bitch but well on her way." Ben turned back to her angrily. "Why didn't you tell me?" Gwen looked at him, "There are just some things a person has to learn by themselves." She told him "Come on," Gwen said as she hugged him. "Grandpa's almost ready to leave." Ben just nodded and gave Gwen a brave and thankful smile.

At the Rustbucket, Max was just loading the last of the souvenirs. A familiar beeping started to blare out. Max discreetly looked at the alarm network and cursed. The one in Area 51 was just tripped. When Max got in the Rustbucket, He saw Ben and Gwen were already buckled up. Ben looked at Max with a hard expression. "Grandpa, let's light this candle!" Ben said with a serious expression on his face. The old man activated the hyper-jets when they were away from civilization and tweaked the system so that the GPS would automatically deactivate the jets within coating distance of their destination. When Max pulled up to Area 51, he saw a strange hovercraft and readied himself for almost anything as he and the kids entered the base.

Shego glared at Drakken and folded her arms across her chest in annoyance at her employer. "What are we doing in this place, Dr. D?" She asked. Drakken looked up from the pile of junk he was sifting through. "Even a brilliant genius such as myself can have a rough patch." He told her as he gave her a sideways glance before he continued to sift through the piles of useless junk in search of a spark of inspiration. Shego started laughing. "It's days like this that make me almost reconsider going back to being a hero." Shego told the man as she jumped off of the crate she was using as a chair and turned to Drakken. "I'm going for a walk." Shego told Drakken as she stretched and started to walk out of the room.

Ben and Gwen froze when they heard a woman's voice. "…going for a walk." Ben's eyes got the size of dinner plates as he and Gwen stuck themselves to the wall and waited. The shadow of a woman crossed the threshold. Then, a woman with raven hair and an odd green pigmentation to her skin followed her shadow. "Man," Ben said with a grin. "She definitely keeps to a theme." The boy mumbled as he took note of the woman's green and black cat suit. Gwen glared at the back of Ben's head. "Stop drooling and go Hero, Doofus!" Gwen hissed as she pushed him. Ben's grunt drew the attention of the unknown woman. She glared in their direction. Ben walked out. He grinned at the woman. "You're pretty hot, for an old maid." Shego chuckled and ignited her hands. "You ain't seen nothing, yet." Shego said. The boy didn't even flinch. This caused Shego to arch an eyebrow in surprise. He actually looked bored! Then, Ben cracked his knuckles. "Nice trick," he said with a laugh. "Now, it's my turn!" Ben slammed the Omnitrix down and became Heatblast. "Now, it's a party. You're no Kimmie, but I suppose I could use the workout."

Heatblast gave her an odd look at the strange comment, shrugged, and glared at Shego. As they fought, Ben was surprised to find he recognized the aggressive style of Shego's strikes and reacted accordingly. The sight of Ben actually engaged in hand-to-hand with someone that involved more than beating his opponent with raw strength made Gwen smile. "Nice moves, kid" Shego said with a chuckle. Ben nodded. "Likewise…" Ben said as he punched her hard enough to send Shego stumbling back. Glass breaking drew attention to the roof where Kim landed with broken glass strewn around her. "Drakken, i-" The strawberry brunette looked around in surprise. "Seems I'm a little late." She said as Drakken went wide eyed. "Kim Possible?!"Shego sighed and said, "Of course, it's her, idiot! Who else would come after us?"

As Drakken went to run, Gwen shook her head. "You're not going anywhere!" The young sorceress growled. Her hand glowed with blue energy. Then, Kim watched in shock as an I-beam in the ceiling was surrounded in that same energy and wrapped itself around Drakken and Shego. Kim then noticed the flaming humanoid creature and went on guard. "Just when I thought this day couldn't get anymore weird in it." Kim mumbled. She approached the creature slowly. A thing on its chest began flashing. A blinding flash of read later, a brown-haired kid in green cargo pants and a white shirt with a black stripe down its middle stood in the creature's place. Kim blinked in shock as Ben and Gwen embraced. "Nice job, Doofus." Gwen said as she smiled at the boy. Gwen then noticed Kim. The girl blushed slightly leaving Ben with a confused expression. "Young love…" Kim said with a smile as Ben joined Gwen in blushing. Gwen gestured to bound Shego and Drakken. "I think you're here for the trash." The girl said. It did not escape Gwen's notice that Kim's anger flashed at referring to the villains as trash. This surprised Gwen. _Drakken maybe,_ Kim thought. _Shego's different though._ Max walked in with a squad of MPs and smiled at his grandkids. "Let's go, you two. We're burning daylight." He then looked up and noticed Kim. "You need a ride, young lady?" Kim nodded. "Please and think you," She said before she followed the kids and Max to the Rustbucket.

 **Please Read and Review**


	2. Discussions and Reflection

Chapter Two: Discussions and Reflection

As Kim walked into the Rustbucket, she was a little underwhelmed. The Rustbucket seemed to be an apt name for the RV because it seemed to be stuck in the eighties. Kim sighed and shook her head with a smile as the Tweebs crossed her mind. _They would have a fit over this place._ Kim thought to herself as she took a seat on the couch and started to relax. Then, the Kimmunicator went off. "Go, Wade." Kim said with a smile as pulled out the small device. Wade's image appeared on-screen. "Are you alright, Kim?" Wade asked in worry. "You didn't come back with your return ride." Kim smiled at the young black genius. "It's no big, Wade. I found an alternate form of transportation." Wade nodded. As long as you're ok…Ron's been driving me crazy trying to get information." Kim giggled. "Seriously, when will he learn I can take care of myself?" Wade chuckled. "I don't know, Kim. I think it's rather romantic." Kim blushed furiously and cut the connection at Wade's remark. _Why does everyone think Ron and I should be together?_ Kim thought as she shook her head, put the Kimmunicator in its place on her belt, and looked at Ben and Gwen.

Gwen gasped suddenly. Then, she composed herself at whatever was on her computer screen. "Listen to this, Ben. Shego is wanted in eleven countries, is a world-class thief, and used to be part of a team of heroes with her brothers!" Ben chuckled. "Family would drive me to villainy too if they were a muscle bound idiot, an egomaniac, and a pair of annoying twins." Kim looked at the boy in shock. "You've met them?" She asked in shock. Ben shook his head and pointed at a stock photo of the team. "It's all in the body language. Hego is posed flexing with a dumb grin on his face. Mego is posed stroking his hair with a smug 'I'm so hot!' Grin on his face, and the twins, Wegos, surrounded the older brothers with duplicates of themselves." Gwen looked at Ben in pleasant surprise. "Ben, how did you become so good at reading people?" The fiery redhead asked him with a smile. Ben shrugged. "It's how I survive in school. I read teachers to know what to expect for that day's class according to mood, and I use it to know when to avoid JT and Cash." Kim smiled at the boy. "That's quite impressive Ben."

Kim sighed. "In some ways, I can empathize with Shego, but Hego once said the reason she went bad was because the more she was exposed to evil, the more she liked it." Gwen looked at Kim in stunned silence. Then, she finally spoke. "That doesn't make sense!" Ben nodded. "Every villain has a core reason for their actions. That's Crime 101! Without motive, there's no crime because there's not a drive for committing the crime." Gwen nodded in agreement. "Charmcaster does her crime under duress because of her abusive and power-hungry uncle. Vilgax has the same motive as Drakken, I assume: world domination. Sixsix is motivated by who pays more. What's Shego's motive? If it truly is just enjoyment of being bad, she would escalate relatively quickly, like an addict, beyond thievery to more serious crimes." Gwen stated. "My theory," Gwen said as she continued. "...is Shego is running. From what? I don't know." Gwen tapped her chin as she thought about the possibilities. "Tension grew between Shego and her family until she finally broke. There's only one thing that I can immediately think of that would cause a rift like that: unapproved lovers." Gwen gave Ben a quick glance at her statement that Kim caught. Ben smiled reassuringly at Gwen and added. "Shego uses the thievery to cope with her broken heart." Kim considered the duo's logic and found their theory to be sound. _Who did you love, Shego?_ Kim thought as she began to pace as the RV rumbled down the road.

Shego road in the back of a MP transport vehicle. She did her best to ignore Drakken's babbling about vengeance. The woman found herself alone with her thoughts. That was a place she feared most because it brought back pain. Shego loved her brothers and could deal with their annoying personality quirks. That was almost a given with any family, but the trouble came later after their powers. Shego was spurned and ridiculed by her classmates after the accident. She became known as "Miss Martian". She was known by that name even now in some parts of Go City. Then, there was Lucy. She was a marvelous friend and was able to see Shego as she was. Being blind, Lucy and Shego were both misfits and outcasts. The friendship grew on this shared bond of not fitting in. Then, Shego began to develop a crush on Lucy. Shego felt the pain well up anew as she remembered the day she finally got up the courage to tell Lucy. All went well until Shego walked Lucy home so the girls could study together since Lucy's home life wasn't the best. Hego showed off for Lucy and scared her so badly the girl stumbled back on the stoop, dropped her cane as she fell, and landed in the path of an oncoming car. Shego heard the ghost of the car's screeching breaks and the heart-retching crash. "Lucy, I'm so sorry!" Shego screamed out before she leaned on the wall of the car and cried herself into a fitful sleep.

 **Please Read and Review. If it's too dark, blame this chapter on binge watching "Criminal Minds".**


	3. Links and Ghosts of the Mind

Chapter Three: Links and Ghosts of the Mind

Kim suddenly felt the effects of being up for two days straight and collapsed on the couch. As Kim began to sleep, she was taken to a street corner and felt herself start singing "Wide Awake" by Katy Parry. Irony aside, Kim walked down the street and noticed a younger version of Shego with a blind girl next to her. Kim's eyes went wide as she watched Hego make a fool of himself to impress the blind girl. Kim wiled herself closer to the group and heard Hego refer to Shego as Helen. Then, Kim saw it. The blind girl was frightened by Hego's stupid attempt to impress her with a feat of super strength and stumbled back off the stoop. Kim glared at Hego. Then, Kim noticed the oncoming car and willed herself between the girl and the car. As Kim felt the car impact, she was thrown from the dream and screamed awake. Miles away, Shego shot awake in her cell. _What was Kimie doing in my dream?_ The thief thought in stunned confusion.

Max looked back from the driver's seat. "Are you ok, ma'am?" Kim blushed in response to the man calling her "ma'am". She waved his concern off. "I'm fine, just a really weird dream." She said as she stood. "My name is Kim. Please, don't call me ma'am." Max nodded. Then, he patted the seat next to him and smiled at her. "If it's not too much prying, I think you need to talk about the dream. It sounded like it was a bad one." Kim nodded at the older man and sat in the passage seat before she looked at the dark road lit only by the headlights of the Rustbucket as it cut through the early morning darkness. Kim laughed hollowly. "You're probably going to think I'm crazy, but I think I shared a dream with my rival, Shego." Kim watched the man's face and was surprised when she saw no disbelief in the man's face. "Go on." Max told her with a grandfatherly smile. Kim continued. "I saw her and a blind friend of hers meet her family. Her brother, who has super strength and doesn't know when he's shut down, tried to impress the girl by throwing her into the air like one might do with a baby. She screamed in fear at the sudden severely disorienting shift and was unable to catch herself. I heard Shego scream 'Lucy!' As Lucy landed unconscious on the pavement, a car came screaming around the corner, and I jumped between Lucy and the car. When the car hit me, I woke up."

Max nodded and scratched his chin as he continued to drive. "How long have you known Shego?" The man asked. The question surprised Kim. "I met her in Preschool...as her adult self." Max groaned. "Why is it always Time Travel?" Kim blinked in confusion at the man's comment. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Gwen and Ben were taken to the future by an older version of Gwen earlier this summer. Since then, they seem to behave as one in battle, a mental link. As far as I can tell, the link is subconscious." Kim nodded. "It makes sense with me, too." Kim said with a smile. "When Shego and I fight, we are in sync. We rarely land hits on each other, and she definitely holds back." Max laughed lightly. "I wouldn't say she is evil, angry but not evil." Kim looked at him in surprise. "I've met evil. Evil doesn't care about anything but its goals." Kim nodded. "I'd say it has something to do with my dream." Kim told Max. The man nodded. "Do you want to take a detour to Go City? It would give you a chance to talk to Shego." Max suggested. Kim felt alien anger. "Her name is Helen." Kim growled suddenly before she blinked and blushed at Max. "I'm so sorry. I don't know where that came from." Max only nodded. "That's what happens with a link. Emotions of one can be expressed through the other." The thought of sharing emotions with Shego made Kim nervous.

Kim was about to go back to the couch and ask Wade to look into setting up a meeting with Team Go when she heard Gwen start singing "Doctor Jones" by Aqua in her sleep. Kim thought nothing of it until Ben picked up the male part of the song. "What just happened?" Max chuckled, looked back at Kim, and whispered, "Kim, I told you they are linked." Max then pulled over and parked. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you to Go City?" Max asked Kim again with a raised eyebrow. Kim sighed and nodded. _I need to figure this out and talk to Helen._ Kim thought with mild nerves. Then, Kim had a crazy idea and cleared her mind. Kim "felt" around for the connection. Kim gasped in shock as she felt the link solidify.

Helen sat in her cell. She dared not to sleep, or Lucy's ghost would haunt her dreams again. The raven-haired woman felt an annoying pricking in her mind. "What do you want?!" The woman growled in anger as she looked around her cell in aggravation. _Hello to you, too._ Kim told her with a sigh. Helen was in shock. "How are you in my head?" Kim shrugged. _Don't look at me._ Kim told Shego. _I'm as clueless as you are._ Kim felt an urge to cry roll through her mind. _What is it, Shego?_ Helen glared at her though their fledgling link. "I know about Lucy." Kim told Shego aloud. Helen felt a concern for her from Kim. _I SHOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!_ Helen yelled in her mind at Kim. Kim frowned. _I'm on my way to Go City._ Kim told her. _I can probably_ _pull a string or two and get you released for the day, so you and I can work through this with your brothers._ Helen shook her head with a glare. "Stop trying to play Shrink, Kimmie." Helen told Kim out loud. Kim responded with an aggravated sigh. _I'm just offering to help. Meet me in Go City if you want to be freed from your years of pain._

 **Please Read and Review**


	4. A Journey to Redemption

Chapter Four: A Journey to Redemption Starts with a Single Step

Kim sighed as they drove into Go City limits. She was exhausted. Sure, she had time to sleep between Area 51 and Go City in Wyoming, but the heroine found sleep evaded her. Max looked at her in worry. "What's on your mind, Kim?" Max asked. Kim wondered if she could get away with lying to the man, but after the Centurion Project Incident, she quickly put that idea out of her head. "I've never seen Shego as more than just an enemy to be defeated. Now that I've been in her head and seen her motives, I'm so confused." Max smiled and nodded. "… and now you can take her back to the light." Max said with a grin. "Ask yourself this: why did you enjoy fighting her?" Kim was surprised by the direction that Max took the conversation. Kim thought about it for a moment. "I enjoy a challenge, and no one is on par with me except her." Max chuckled. "Helen is a proper dueling partner?" Kim shook her head with a small smile. "You have no idea, Mr. Tennyson." The man nodded and looked ahead of him. "We'll almost there." Max told her with a kind look. "You mind waking the kids?" When Kim nodded and began to walk back to the bunks, Max gave her a warning. "Wake up Gwen first. Ben has signs of PTSD and may try to kill you if you wake him." Max told her with a hint of sadness. Kim nodded and did as instructed.

After they both had showers, Ben and Gwen got out of the RV and started looking around at the metropolis around them and were clearly exited to see Go City. Gwen was excited because Go City was a technology powerhouse, and Ben was excited because of Team Go's extensive roster of villains. He was personally hoping to meet one of them to show Team Go how teamwork was supposed to be. Ben let himself be dragged to boutiques and shoe stores by Gwen. It wasn't all bad. Gwen looked great in many of the outfits she picked. For the ones that didn't work so well, he wasn't afraid to tell her as much. Of course, Ben would tease her about the bad outfits. For the most part though, the brunette boy was honest with Gwen. The kindness didn't go unnoticed and Gwen let Ben drag her to a local wrestling match for his troubles.

The duo went around the city happily like that for an hour or two until Kim suddenly got a message on her Kimmunicator "Hello, Kimberly Ann." Kim shivered at that voice as Evil Ron appeared on screen. He continued to talk. "I recently had a relapse, Kimberly. It seems the Reverse Polarizer's effects can never truly be undone." "This just went to Hell quickly." Kim groaned. Ron laughed. "Oh, Kimberly Ann, I will take you there with me soon enough. Booyaaaahaha." When the connection cut out, Ben and Gwen looked at each other and back at Kim. "That's the guy everyone says you should be with?" Ben asked. Kim nodded. Gwen facepalmed. "Next thing you know, my parents will want me to date Kevin." Kim didn't know who "Kevin" was, but she had a pretty good idea with the way the children reacted to him that he wasn't the kind of guy you brought home to meet the folks.

Kim sighed and was about to walk to Go Tower when Evil Ron landed in his hovercraft. "Ah, Kim Possible. What are you doing here?' He asked in an annoying voice that seemed to be all bad guy clichés rolled into one. "I wish to talk to someone in neutral territory. Now, go." Kim said with a growl. "I am afraid I cannot do that, Kim Possible." The blonde said as he forcefully grabbed her hand and kissed her deeply. "Get…away from me!" Kim growled as she punched Ron hard enough to break the teen's nose. "I said, 'No,' Ron." Kim said with a glare. Ron smirked. "I met a new friend." He said with a dark grin. Then, a monster came out of the hovercraft. Ben's eyes narrowed while Gwen tensed in fear. Kim shivered. The creature looked like an alien version of Frankenstein's Monster. Ben marched up to Kim's side. "Gwen and I will handle Kevin. You handle Ron." Kim nodded and thought, _THAT'S Kevin?!_ "Anything's possible for a Possible." She mumbled as she tried to strike Ron only to find he was more agile than he appeared. _This just got much harder._ Kim thought. _I could seriously use some backup!_ Kim thought as she tried to stay ahead of Ron, but that proved to be almost impossible with his knowledge of her fighting style and her moves. Kim only had one option. She gritted her teeth and fought harder.

Ben chuckled. "Cue Deus Ex Machina in three…two…one." Shego jumped between Ron and Kim. "How many times do I have to tell people? Only I can kill Kimmie!" Shego growled before she seared Ron's arm to black and tossed him aside like a ragdoll. Kim looked up in shock at the thief. "I know about Lucy." Kim told Helen. The thief's eyes went wide. Kim just nodded. "I have friends in high places, being a hero has its perks, and I could use those connections to get you off virtually scot free." Helen looked at Kim in shock. "My career.." Shego tried to protest. "…is a cloak for your pain." Kim finished with a glare that left no room for argument. "You can honor Lucy's memory by becoming my new partner." Kim said with a kind smile. Shego took the word "partner" to mean something other than Kim intended. "Kimmie, I didn't know you walked that way." Kim's eyes went wide. "I mean _crime fighting_ partner!" Kim said with a massive blush. _I'm_ _not hearing a 'no'._ Shego thought as she looked at Ben and Gwen trying to hide their emotions. "This could be fun." Helen said with a mischievous grin on her face.

 **Please Read and Review**


	5. Priority One

**Author's Note: I have to give credit where credit is due. Car54 wrote almost half of this. Enjoy.**

Chapter Five: Priority One

"Shego," Max said. "Why don't you step into the Rustbucket and let's talk." He held the door open. Shego got in hesitantly. Once she saw Kim, Shego's nerves calmed down slightly. She noticed Ben and Gwen were a little standoffish of her. _What_ _do_ _they_ _think of me?_ Shego thought as Ben smiled at the green woman. "Welcome to Casa de Rustbucket." Ben said with a smile. "Ben, you doofus, Shego is wanted in eleven countries!" Gwen growled as she pulled up Shego's rap sheet on her laptop. _Rustbucket_ , she thought. _It's a fitting name; the thing isn't exactly the Bat-mobile_. Then, Shego saw Gwen and chuckled. "I guess you attract computer nerds, Kimmie. First, it started with Nerdlinger, and now the cute redhead." Ben didn't know why, but the way Shego referred to Gwen made him instantly dislike her and reminded him a little of Kia. "Watch it, Shego." Ben said in a warning tone. Shego smirked and stifled a laugh. Gwen looked at Shego. "I wouldn't…" She said with a hard look at the green lady.

Shego shook her head. _Young love…_ Shego thoughtas Lucy came roaring back to the front of Shego's mind. "So," Shego started as she covered sadness with a veil of sarcastic wit. "What do you think you know about Lucy?" Kim offered Shego a seat next to her and sighed. "I know that you were close," Kim answered. "I know how she died, and I know it drove you away from being a hero, away from your family." Shego was unconvinced. Prim Princess had the nerve to think she knew just how much Lucy meant to the antihero. Ben spoke and, having made the connection that Kim missed in Shego's tone.

"I can see how it could happen. I almost lost Gwen once...I did lose her really, but I got her back." Gwen put a hand on his shoulder as he spoke. She knew how it had affected him, maybe more than it affected her. "I...I'd never felt pain like that. I can see how it could turn you cold, as a way to survive it. I don't know what kind of guy I'd be today if I hadn't gotten her back." Shego gave a slight nod as thanks to Ben for seeing what Kim could not and couldn't help noticing a tear in Gwen's eye as Ben spoke. Shego continued her story and pretended to ignore Gwen's reaction to Ben's comment of his own story of loss. "Team Go, they're my brothers. I loved them, but Lucy was a completely different capacity of love, someone I could relate to in ways I can't to my brothers. Then, my CLOD and muscle-bound macho idiot of a big brother had to show off and get her killed." She faced Ben. "Imagine that Gwen had betrayed you, sided with that monster thing out there. What would it do to you?"

A flood of scenes came to Ben's mind. They were teens, and Kevin, by some dark and very powerful force, was human again. Ben watched in horror as Gwen got close to Kevin, and his teenage alternate did nothing to talk sense into the older Gwen…until it was too late when Kevin almost drained Gwen. Gwen snapped her fingers in front of Ben worriedly. When Ben shook his head and looked at Gwen, the girl asked, "Are you ok?" Ben nodded. "It would hurt like nothing I've ever felt before," The got Gwen's attention, knowing what kinds of pain he had known since finding the Omnitrix. Ben continued, "...but you know if she had I would still welcome her back if she ever came back because that's what love means." Ben said. "True love looks past mistakes and faults for the core of the people in love." Ben smiled at Gwen as he spoke. "In contrast, I lusted after Kia Green. I really liked what was on the surface and didn't bother with the core." Gwen looked at Ben with pleasant shock on her face. "Ben, you continue to shock me sometimes." She squeezed his hand. Shego sighed. "If you two are done flirting…" Kim glared at Shego. "Come on, Helen. You have to admit it's cute."

At this, Gwen and Ben both blushed hard. Then, Gwen cleared her thought and looked back at Shego. "I'll bet they'd welcome you with open arms." Shego interrupted. "No, that thing Ron mentioned, the reverse polarizer, it was used on them too." Gwen's face fell when she heard this. "Oh," Gwen said. Ben lightly slapped Gwen in the back of the head. "This is Team Tennyson, Gwen. We deal with long odds every day." Then Max smiled at Helen and added "Shego, Helen, maybe you can find a new family right here," he said in a clear reference to everyone in the Rustbucket Then, Max's voice grew so quiet, only Helen could understand him. "…and possibly another chance at love." He glanced over at Kim subtlely as Shego blushed lightly at the implications of Max's words to her alone. The old guy made such a compelling appeal. Maybe she could try it with the help of Kim and this new team, just maybe she could be a hero again.

"Yeah, I'd like to give it a try; but," she said finally after thinking it over for a few seconds. "If we're the good guys, we can't just abandon team Go...or Ron…" She added grudgingly under Kim's hard glare. "…to the effects of that ray. Trying to reverse it has to be our first mission together." Ben looked at Helen in confusion. "Why don't you like Ron?" Gwen asked Shego. Shego sighed. "We don't have time to discuss that in detail," the green antihero reasoned accurately. "Suffice it to say, whereas Ben is only incompetent sometimes-" An angry, "Hey!" from Ben almost instantly followed. "I don't like Ron because he's always useless to Kim and has almost gotten Pumpkin killed more times than I can count." Kim tried to look angry, but it was hard to argue with truth. Ben nodded approvingly. "We'll bring them back." He assured Shego with as confident smile and nod.

 **Please Read and Review**


	6. Rescue

Chapter Six: Rescue

Kim shivered as she thought about Ron. _Ron may be evil, but he has one critical weakness: Nacos._ Kim thought as she began to pace around the Rustbucket. "How fast can this thing get to Bueno Nacho HQ?" The kids gave Kim an odd look. Helen chuckled. "Of course, the Buffoon may be evil, but he definitely has a Savant's obsession when it comes to those things." Helen said as she gagged. Kim blinked. "Ron's Autistic…that makes a lot of sense." She said, clearly having not thought about it before. "He will probably have it set up like a video gave. Mego would be the first mini-boss." Helen smirked. "Then, we would have to face the twins. Next, Hego would come to bat. Finally, Ron would be guarding the Attitudinator in the central office." As Ben listened to Helen and Kim lay out a plan of attack, he mentally went through aliens to use. Then, it struck him. When their powers are active, they Glow, with power focused in the area(s) using the power. The boy smiled as the perfect alien cane to mind.

It took them roughly a day to get to Bueno Nacho Headquarters. As they pulled up, Kim shivered. Ron managed to recruit more muscle than just Team Go. There was Electronique standing outside the building. "Damn. This just got much harder." Ben shrugged. "You get used to it." He said as he and Gwen had another silent conversation. "Helen, Kim; you find and stop Mego. We'll handle Miss Sparky." Ben said calmly as the kids charged in from the Rustbucket. "Oh, children," Electronique said in surprise. "Why are you here?" Gwen smiled as her eyes glowed blue. "You have no idea who you're dealing with. Polara Retromi!" The girl's right hand glowed with a light blue aura. Then, the villainess felt her power revere itself. She felt the power roll back into her body, overcharging her as the apparatus used to bleed excess energy malfunctioned and fed it back to her. "Tihs! Rekcufrethom!" Electronique growled before she exploded. Ben instinctively wrapped Gwen in his arms as the wave of energy flowed over them. Mego was stuck by the blast also, and as his body spasmed from the electricity, his powers fluctuated wildly. Kim couldn't help a laugh as she watched the purple man shrink and grow in rapid succession. Once he stopped, Mego stared at his sister for a brief moment in hatred before he passed out. "Sleep tight, baby brother." Helen said with a smile before they headed to the next floor.

As expected, the Wego Twins were waiting for our heroes, but also strangely enough, Clancy was there too. Ben grimaced at the bug man. Then, Ben went Diamondhead. Gwen thought the Watch malfunctioned again, but that was actually the alien Ben had in mind. Clancy summoned an army of roaches and flies to attack Kim and Shego. Kim wasn't usually scared of bugs, but these guys must have been exposed to mutagen of some sort because they were massive: taller than Four Arms and most likely stronger than him too. The bugs chattered and scampered around the two of them. "These things won't DIE!" Hellen complained. Ben noticed just as a pile of Wegos jumped on him that the green woman's fire flared when she got angrier. _Body type of She-Hulk and powers of Red Hulk…I could use that_. Ben thought as he created a multitude of crystal harnesses from his body and ejected them around himself. The hard-light Wego clones were refracted into nothingness by the crystals while the real Wegos were pinned to the wall powerless because the crystal harnesses redirected their Glows back into their bodies. Once the Wegos were neutralized, Ben turned his attention to Clancy. "Kim, I need you to royally piss Shego off!" Kim stared at the boy in shock. "Do it!" He growled with a glare. Kim smiled and produced a hard-light hologram of Ron with the Kimmunicator. Then, she started making out with said hologram. As Ben expected, it had the desired effect. "KIMMIE, HOW COULD YOU?!" Shego roared as her entire body became coated in plasma. Thinking quickly, Ben created a crystal dome around himself, Kim, the unconscious Wegos, and Gwen as the fires of Shego's rage roasted the bugs…and most likely Clancy as well. Ben was about to break the dome when the ceiling came crashing down on them.

The dome cracked and broke apart under the weight of the upper floor. When the dust cleared, Kim frantically started searching through the rubble for Hellen. She was lifting up a large piece of rubble when Kim was picked up by an unseen force and thrown against what was left of a wall. "You aren't my usual dance partner, but I think you'll do." Gwen's face hardened at that voice. "Charmcaster!" The white-haired witch chuckled. "I'm touched you remember me, Gwen." _What was that tone?_ Gwen thought in confusion. _It sounds almost…playful._ A chill ran down Gwen's spine. She needed to stop Charmcaster before this got any more uncomfortable. "Magis Syphos!" Gwen commanded. "You're going Dark there, Gwen. I…like…it!" Charmcaster managed before she passed out. On impulse, Gwen caught Charmcaster before she hit the ground. Gwen grunted under Charmcaster's weight before her arms gave out. Momentum carried Gwen to a sitting position on her ass and brought Charmcaster's head to rest in Gwen's lap. The whole thing gave Gwen the willies. If Gwen would have heard Charmcaster mumble under her breath, the red-head would have bolted back to Ben without question: "Mmm…warm and comfy."

Hego slammed into Ben suddenly because the boy was justifiably distracted by the exchange between his cousin and Charmcaster. "You will never nullify my powers, creature! Kimberly Ann will bow before my feet. Booyahaaaa!" Kim groaned as she pulled Hellen out of the rubble. _Hego is stuck in Ron's body? Great! Kim thought as Ben growled. "Wanna bet? I just watched my girlfriend get hit on by a perverted Salem reject! I'm pretty mad." Ben said as he slammed Hego's body into the wall and pinned him with a crystal harness. Then, Gwen finally got over the shock of Charmcaster, find, and reversed the Attitudinator._

Once everybody was back to normal (except Ron-Hego who escaped), the gang went back to the Rustbucket with much on their minds. Kim was startled by how much it scared her to be that close to losing Helen. Hellen understood why Kim pissed her off by kissing the fake Buffoon, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Gwen was frightened by Charmcaster's stalker-like behavior and promised herself she would stick to Ben like glue from now on. Ben was worried about Gwen and trying to think about how Charmcaster night come at her next. _I'll be ready for you next time, Bitch!_ Ben swore in his mind.

 **Please Read and Review.**


End file.
